Miracles
by KoolKat1202
Summary: This fic follows Queen Kesalina and King Alyn's twin daughters, Summer and Ruby Crawford. After being kidnapped 14 years ago, the girls have finally escaped. Are miracles in store for Ruby and Summer, or will their past forever define them? R&R!
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Midnight Cinderella, Cybird does! I do however own all other characters.

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

"It has been four years since Summer and Ruby were born." Kesalina thought as she silently watched the girls play. "Just twelve more years until they're given their full set of royal responsibilities." "Mommy!" "Huh!?" "Mommy, Summer's not playing fair!", screamed a rather upset Ruby, bringing her mother out of her thoughts. "Summer! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Play fairly with your sister would you!", an exasperated voice spoke, beating Kesalina to the scolding. "Sorry, dad. I can't help that Ruby's an attention hog." "Am not!", shot back an angry Ruby.

"That's enough you two! I think it's time we arrange for your naps." "Dad! Please not the nap.", the girls pleaded. "Yes the nap. You girls have obviously gotten restless, so take the nap. Then you can play some more when you wake up, if you two can behave. Besides your mother and I could use some quiet time, since between you and our royal duties, quiet doesn't seem to exist anymore." "Fine. Come on Ruby! The faster we take the nap, the faster we can get back to playing." "Right behind you Summer!"

"Well Alyn, looks like you've done it again." said a very tired Kesalina. "Indeed. When then they get so stubborn though?" "Between having turned four last week and being just like you, who knows." Kesalina said, laughing the entire time. "Haha" Alyn reply sarcastically, not forgetting to roll his eyes in the process.

Meanwhile, the girls had since then fallen asleep and we're each enjoying pleasant dreams. Having left the Windows open for fresh air, the girls were unaware of the crooks who now stood at their bedside."Quickly, let's grab them and go!", one had whisper. "What's going on?" Summer said finally waking up from her nap. Upon seeing the crooks, her eyes fully opened while her mouth opened prepared to scream. "Hel..." Summer tried to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered. "Summer?" Ruby said sleep obvious in her voice.

Eyes now fully open, she saw her sister being held by one of the masked criminals, whose partner quickly restrained Ruby. With the girls now in their possession, the two masked men quickly escaped out the window. Never noticing the pendants around the girl's necks had fallen off during the escape. All this undetected by the knight right outside the girls' chambers, who seem to be relaxing.

Ten minutes later Alyn and Kesalina were making their way to check on their daughters, when the knight that had been guarding their room came rushing up to meet the king and queen.  
"Your highness, your majesty..." the knight begin warily. "What is it, Sir Derek?" Questioned Alyn, sensing the knight's hesitation. "What!?" They both exclaimed once the knight had finishing speaking.

Alyn and Kesalina rushed into the room hoping what they were just told was false. Unfortunately, it was just as the knight had said, empty. "No!" They said in unison. Kesalina then fell to her knees, sobbing as she did so, while Alyn look for any clues pointing to where his daughters had been taken or why.

His fears however were confirmed when he spotted a shimmering out the corner of his eyes. There laid the princess pendant the girls were wearing.

Picking them up he quietly spoke, "Summer, Ruby, girls. Wherever you are or are heading, remember us and come back." With that he turned to comfort Kesalina. "It's ok, Kesalina. We're gonna find them." He try to reassure his wife and himself. "We're gonna find them." He quietly repeated, clutching the pendants in his hand.


	2. Risky Escape

Again I don't own Midnight Cinderella (Cybird does)! Everything else however, is my own creation, from my imagination. Now on with the story….

Chapter 2

It had been 2 hours since Summer and Ruby were kidnapped from their palace home. "Where are we?" Summer said, as she finally began to wake up. Looking around, she grimaced at the unfamiliar surroundings as she struggled to sit up. "Ouch!", she exclaimed when she had finally managed to sit up.

"Summer? Is that you?" A rather scared sounding voice asked. "Ruby? Yeah, it's me, but where are you?" "Over here!", Ruby whispered, while trying to wave her hands only to find them chained to the wall she currently sat against. "Found you." Her sister whispered when she got close enough.

"Ruby?! What did they do to you? Are you OK?" Summer asked when she found her sister chained to the wall. "Yeah, I'm fine. Caught me trying to escape while you were still unconscious. Decided it would be easier to keep an eye on me like this." "We need to find a way out of here, quickly!" Summer quickly said while looking for a small space to crawl through.

"Trying to escape are we?" A frosty voice suddenly spoke from behind Summer. "Well now, we're just gonna to have fix that aren't we?" The voice says before grabbing and chaining Summer next to her sister. "Sleep well, girls. Tomorrow's gonna be a wonderful day!" The voice said before turning and closing the door, leaving the girls with only darkness and their thoughts.


	3. Forced Living Arrangements

As always Cybird=Midnight Cinderella, Everything else=Me! Now on with the story! Sorry for the slow development right now. Don't worry, though… You'll thank me later.

Chapter 3

The next morning, the girls were awaken by a loud noise coming from nearby. "Ahh, you're finally awake, I see." The rather sweet voice said. Turning as far as their chains would allow them, they soon found themselves face to face with a man who appeared to be in his late 30s at most. "Thomas, I brought what you requested." A woman who the girls assumed to be the man's wife said.

"What's this? Thomas, please tell me you didn't actually go along with your brother's plan of kidnapping the royal family's daughters?!" The woman screamed when she saw Summer and Ruby chained to the wall opposite of her. "Sophia, what's it matter to you? They didn't wrong your family!" Thomas yelled at his wife.

"Of course they didn't! They weren't even born yet. Thomas, you have to let them go. They're no more than 6 years old! They have done nothing to you and I!" Sophia said, the anger evident in her voice.

"I'm aware of that." "Then, why won't you let them go?", Sophia asked, the anger now subsiding into growing concern. "Because, these girls can't be trusted! How do I know that upon their safe return home, they won't give me up? Or worse, they demand my immediate death, as set out in the royal laws?" Thomas quietly said in response.

"We won't mister! We promise." The girls pleaded, giving Thomas their best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry girls, but at this point I'm afraid I can't do that. However, I will try to make you two as comfortable as possible." Thomas responded meekly. "I do hope you'll try and understand."

Seeing no other choice, the girls after looking at each other, slowly turn back to Thomas and Sophia and nodded their heads. "We understand." The girls said, tears now glistening down their faces. After allowing the two to clean up their faces, Thomas quickly unchained them, while Sophia brought in fresh clothes and bedding for their beds. Soon it was time for dinner.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Thomas warmly greeted the girls as they took their place at the small round table. "Let's get one thing straight!" Summer nearly growled as she sat down. "We're not friends and we're definitely not family, so please stop acting like we are!" "My apologies…" "Summer, my name is Summer." "And I'm Ruby."

Meanwhile back at the castle…

"Have you caught sight of them yet?" Alyn's strained voice spoke up for the first time since their kidnapping a couple of months ago. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty." One of the knights Alyn and Kesalina had put in charge of patrolling the border spoke up. "Well keeping looking! They have to be here one rests until the midnight chime has rang. Understood?" "Yes, Your Majesty!" The soldiers say in complete unity.

"Alyn? Are you sure you want to do this?", Kesalina whispered in his ear. "Positive, Kesalina. Oh and heads up: nothing you do or say is gonna change my mind." "I wasn't trying to. Just concerned for you is all.", Kesalina said while heading to the gardens. "You should be." Alyn whispered once his wife moved out of hearing range.


End file.
